moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath
For the version of Wrath from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, see King Bradley. Wrath is a character exclusive to the 2003 series of Fullmetal Alchemist. The youngest of the seven Homunculi commanded by Dante, he was born as a result of Izumi Curtis trying to use alchemy to resurrect her stillborn son. As a child of the Gate, he took the left leg and right arm of Edward Elric when the Elric brothers attempted to resurrect their mother Trisha. When brought into the world, his body included Ed's lost limbs. Thus, Wrath is the only homunculus capable of using alchemy and is able to transmute his own body at will. Japanese Voice: Nana Mizuki English Voice: Luci Christian History 2003 series In the anime, Wrath is the homunculus reincarnation of Izumi's son, who died at birth. After Izumi tried to resurrect him and saw that what had come back was not her child (or at least not entirely), Wrath was given to the Gate. Izumi later regretted her decision after hearing him cry and tried to reach him, but the gate closed before she could. Wrath spent much time inside the Gate, waiting and wanting to get out all while his body aged and the hate for the mother who had condemned him to the absolute darkness of the Gate grew. When the Gate opened while the Elric brothers were trying to resurrect their mother, Wrath acquired both Edward's right arm and left leg. Wrath states that long after, he opened the Gate himself, but for some reason could not remember who he was, and then lived on Yock Island, the same island where the Elric brothers spent one month of alchemy training many years prior. Following a quick battle with Izumi and the Elrics, he was forgiven by the former and was allowed to stay with the Curtis family. However, after being captured by the military and found by Envy, who fed him his first batch of Red Stones, Wrath joined the other Homunculi. As time went on, he began to think of Sloth as his mother. When Sloth was being repeatedly slashed by Lust as a distraction so Ed could get his mother's body bone, Wrath appeared and snatched it, fusing it with himself. Wrath then reentered the house and stopped Lust from attacking his 'mommy'. Sloth tried to run away, but Ed followed her. Wrath was about to follow them, but Lust stopped him. They fought until Wrath found the locket Edward had thrown to Lust previously. As with other Homunculi, Lust was paralyzed by being in close proximity to the body parts of the person intended to be revived (in this case a lock of hair attached to the locket). With this advantage, Wrath used his borrowed limbs to perform alchemy and killed her. Later, Wrath went to save Sloth and fused himself with her so he would "never lose her". However, because he was still fused with Trisha's bone, his close contact paralyzed Sloth. Ed used alchemy to turn Sloth's liquid body into ethanol, causing her to evaporate around Wrath, severely burning half of his body (the part still fused) and leaving him heavily scarred. Later, Izumi tried to convince Wrath to come with her. Wrath, insisting that Sloth was his real mother, refused and ran away. He didn't appear again until he, Dante, and Envy were inside the underground city. He begged for Dante and Envy to allow him to use the Philosopher's Stone to bring Sloth back to life. Envy refused and kicked him off repeatedly for his behaviour. When Wrath appeared a short time later to try again, Dante opened the Gate with Rose's baby and had the Gate Children dismember Wrath's right arm and left leg (which originally belonged to Ed), taking away Wrath's alchemic abilities. Upon losing his limbs, Wrath was left on the floor crying and bleeding in agony. He briefly assists Ed in his battle against Envy. When Ed was brought back to life, he asked Rose to take Wrath with her above ground. In the last episode, he was seen living in the Rockbell residence with Winry and Pinako with an automail arm and leg before running off. Conqueror of Shamballa In the two years since the end of the series, had been given new automail limbs by Winry. However, he remained by himself during that time, living alone on the grassy plains of Resembool and only appearing again when his limbs needed repairs. After Alphonse (who had returned to his human body by this point) discovered that Edward was alive on the other side of the Gate, he planned to open the Gate once again in order to bring his brother back to Amestris. Wrath offered to help him and together they ventured into the underground city beneath Central. In the underground city, Al worked to create the transmutation circle necessary to open the portal. However, he and Wrath were attacked by the homunculus Gluttony who had mutated to monstrous proportions since Dante had erased his mind. Although his memories had been destroyed, Gluttony still seemed to recognise Wrath to an extent, most likely remembering it was Wrath who had killed Lust, and focused all of his energy on attacking him while ignoring Al. Gluttony appeared to have Wrath outmatched, but the mutant homunculus would bleed Red Stone periodically which solidified upon contact with open air. During the battle, Wrath grabbed some of the Red Stones and ate them to make himself stronger, then counterattacked by leaping at Gluttony and ripping off two of his tentacles with sheer brute strength. Gluttony would not be incapacitated for long and bit down on Wrath's torso. However, this was Wrath's intention all along as he had lured Gluttony into the transmutation circle and kept him in place by anchoring himself to the ground. He told Alphonse to transmute both homunculi in order to open the Gate, stating that he knew Al was planning on sacrificing himself to do it and didn't want to see anything like that happen again. He said he wanted to "go home" to the Gate where his "Mommy" was waiting for him. Reluctantly, Alphonse completed the transmutation, destroying Wrath and Gluttony to open the portal between the worlds. Wrath then found himself before the Gate, his mother Izumi waiting with her arms outstretched and he embraced her before the Gate closed. Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa Category:Children Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Magic